


Fingers Only

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Body Worship, First Time, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Corey works a solitary position at the membership entrance of the aquarium.  Sometimes it's so dead in the offseasons, the only action is when birds fly into the membership entrance windows and die.On such a day, Matthew from security comes to pick up a dead bird and they strike up a very interesting conversation.





	Fingers Only

Once upon a time, Matthew militantly strutted back to the aquarium's membership entrance to retrieve a lifeless bird. The hollowed membership entrance was surrounded by immense glass panes, which displayed the lush landscaping of the aquarium's exterior, but birds careened into them far too often. Tall, built, and handsome Matthew made shy, quiet Corey feel the same sightless flight. 

“Hey, man.” Matthew walked up to the membership counter, where Corey worked admissions, and shook a bag open. He surprised Corey, but he certainly seen him.. a round ass big as hell. 

“They have you picking up dead birds?” Corey questioned, because he thought Matthew solely worked in the security department. 

“This is for the bird people.” Matthew replied, his little, red mouth on his pale, chiseled jaw barely moved like an impression of Johnny Bravo. 

“You don’t even know what they’re called.” Corey laughed. 

"Google it." Matthew spun around and walked outside. 

He watched Matthew bend over and enjoyed the curve of his ass. It reminded him of a face cushion. His blood surged to his penis, as Matthew’s khakis seeped into his long butt crack. He just watched and imagined his nose snorting the whole thing like an ass addict. 

Matthew brought the bagful in and said, “What’s your name again?” He walked across the expansive entrance to Corey. It was like he knew Corey was gay and that he definitely had an effect on him. 

“My name’s C-orey." Corey almost stuttered, "It’s alright, we’ve really only seen each other stroll around this place bored out of our minds.” 

“No names needed.” Matthew laughed and Corey joined him. Matthew's free hand looked like it was about to touch Corey's hand. Matthew held up the bag and said, “I ought to take this while it’s fresh. They like to test them for things.” 

Corey thought about studying Matthew a little more and said, “How ironic. Cool, man. I’ll see you around." 

"See ya." 

"Damn, I wish I could go pee though.” Corey grabbed his discombobulated package and hopped onto his vaulted cushioned chair. 

“Admissions haven’t sent you a relief?” Matthew felt accosted. 

“I think they figured I’d find someone here to do it. They’re super busy over there, but nothing here.” Corey laughed and held himself. He secretly played with his dickhead as he looked into Matthew’s coolly blue eyes. It plumped and formed at the simple touch. It was a long pause. 

"Are you playing with yourself?" 

"No." 

"You're hard." Matthew chuckled, as his cheeks reddened. 

"I have to pee." 

“Okay. Let me run this downstairs and come back. I don’t mind watching the entrance a minute. Just not while holding a dead bird in a flimsy little baggie.” Matthew said as he disappeared around the corner. 

Corey waited, as his dick became more erect with urine. He had to pee so bad his dick was super hard. He also sat and thought about Matthew more. So, his erection was a little of both. The bird came to mind and Corey lost some of it, but Matthew soon appeared to revive and relieve him. 

“You can go, man.” 

“Yeah, if they have a membership card they can go in without needing tickets. I shouldn’t be a minute.” Corey said as he opened the saloon style doors for Matthew. 

“Word.” 

Matthew stepped behind the tall desks in his hefty, slip resistant black boots. His well formed ass rubbed against Corey’s fully thriving dick. Corey moved back from embarrassment, but Matthew noticed, laughed inside, and pushed a little more. He had Corey groaning, but Matthew kept on squeezing into him. 

"You're hard." 

“I’ll piss on you.” 

“Don’t get it on me.” 

“Excuse me. You’re on me.” Corey limped by him. 

“You’re excused.” Matthew slumped in the chair. 

Corey soon returned to his station and spooked Matthew, “Did anyone come in?” 

“Not a single person.” 

“That’s funny.” Corey got behind the desk. "I could have just gone." 

Matthew was in Corey’s chair and said, “I have a question.” 

Corey saw his notebook opened to something he’d written and said, “Ask it.” 

“Are you gay?” 

“What would ever give you that idea?” Corey snatched his book. 

“Hey, it’s okay if you are. My brother is gay.” Matthew juggled Corey’s pens. 

“Does he look like you?” Corey laughed and Matthew joined him. 

“Sorry, he doesn’t look anything like me.” Matthew spun around and smiled. 

“That’s too bad.” 

“There’s something else I’ve been dying to ask a gay man and you’re the most relaxed one I know.” Matthew smiled wide at Corey. As wide as his small mouth would go. 

Corey laughed and said, “Thanks, but I don’t like being asked a lot of questions.” 

“I know. I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but it’s something I want your opinion on. It’s something I can’t ask my brother.” Matthew handed Corey his pens. 

“My opinion is going to cost you. I’m not a free Encyclopedia.” Corey said as he put his pens down. 

“Okay.” 

“I’m a big fan of your rear end. I’ve always been tempted to pinch it as it goes by.” Corey blushed and steadied. 

Matthew stood from the chair like he agreed to the terms. He turned his ass to Corey. His shirt was tucked in. A brown leather belt held his fit khaki pants up. Corey pinched Matthew on the butt and Matthew said, “Is that it? You can grab it. I don’t care.” 

Corey grabbed Matthew’s bottom with both hands. He squeezed his bubbly cheeks and Matthew laughed. Corey asked, “Does it tickle?” 

“It’s my question now.” Matthew moved away. 

“Ask it.” Corey stood behind the middle chair. His hands tingled from touching Matthew’s godly realm. 

Matthew turned and said, “I think you’ll like my question. Is my dick big?” Matthew didn’t see or hear anyone around. He removed his soft thick penis from his pants zipper. The ticket machine, he, Corey and the wall concealed his dick from the public’s sight. 

Corey was immediately aroused. His dick was hardening and he said, “That’s a nice penis.” His dick was circumcised. It had a large head. It looked brand new and unused. Corey wondered if he was the type to get on his knees and suck it right there. 

“Is it big?” Matthew pinpointed. 

“It’s a good size. I have to see it hard.” Corey struggled to remain collected. He wanted to rub him with his whole body like Matthew was a bench with wet paint and he needed paint. 

“I was about to get hard. That felt great on my ass.” 

“Let me see your ass now.” Corey licked his lips. 

Matthew offered his dick out for Corey to touch and said, “I can’t pull my pants down back here.” 

Corey lifted Matthew’s slowly growing cock and offered, “If you stand right here the cameras can only see above your belly button.” He pulled and stretched Matthew’s thick, slinky penis. 

Matthew laughed and said, “I didn’t even think of the damn security cameras.” He stepped to the corner where he could not be seen and could see anyone coming from any direction. He loosened his belt and said, “I’ll do it this way.” He slid his pants and boxer briefs down without undoing a thing. His balls were hairy kiwis. His dick drooped lifeless and needy. 

“It’d probably help if you turned around.” Corey knew his dick was nice, but he wanted to know if his ass was spoiled. Matthew turned his smooth ass to Corey and proved it was not spoiled at all. There wasn’t a single blemish. 

Corey squeezed his soft butt apart. His thumbs sat around Matthew’s anus. Corey got down and kissed his butt cheeks. His lips gently patted his bottom. Matthew’s cock grew, as Corey’s soft lips kissed the sides of his crack. Matthew’s hands displayed his hidden asshole to Corey. 

Corey rubbed his fingers against Matthew’s hole and said, “I don’t kiss that.” 

“Word. Kiss around it some more.” 

“Let me see you.” Corey turned Matthew around and saw Matthew’s large dick and said, “Your dick is pretty fucking big.” 

“Really?” 

“You’re stupid for asking.” Corey jerked Matthew’s indelible cock. 

“No, I’m not.” Matthew watched Corey’s hands work his cock and balls. Corey kissed around his shaft. Matthew enjoyed watching out the windows while Corey sucked his balls and said, “I could do this every shift.” 

“You should sit down.” Corey guided Matthew to sit down. He lowered the chair and Matthew’s cock jiggled down. He continued, “I’ll get it harder for you.” Corey rubbed Matthew’s erect dick. 

“Corey, can you fit under here?” 

“Wait, I answered your question. You can let me ask mine.” Corey jerked Matthew’s huge cock. 

A family came around the corner outside and entered the membership entrance. Corey pushed Matthew’s chair under the desk and stood behind him. Matthew’s cockhead hit the bottom of the desk and bounced back. 

Corey smiled and said, “Welcome, do you have your membership card?” 

“Let me see.” The female drew her pocket book around and dug through it. 

Matthew put his shirt around his stomach and his pants around his thighs. His butt sat bare in Corey’s chair. Corey rubbed his buttocks with his hands and said, “We can look it up with your driver’s license.” 

“No, I’m sure I have it here.” 

Matthew never worked admissions before and said, “I’ll look it up by your name.” 

“Good idea. I’m going to get back to fixing the ticket machine.” Corey turned and got on the floor behind it. His skinny body wrapped around the base of the chair. Matthew lifted his belted legs like a mermaid and Corey sat comfortably on a creaky foot stool. 

“Our last name is Hickory.” The husband spoke, as he stepped forward and knocked into the desk. It startled Corey, because his head was right nearby. 

Matthew typed Hickory, but the screen was entirely on something else. He said, “Here we are.” The ticket machine didn’t print tickets, as Corey bent down Matthew’s erection and put it in his mouth. Matthew said, “He’s fixing the ticket machine. Ya’ll have a nice day.” 

The family walked away, Matthew came away from the counter and Corey said, “My question was going to be if you tasted good?” 

“Do I taste good?” 

“I’m waiting to see.” Corey sucked Matthew’s dick under the desk. His broken neck worked regardless. His broken finger peered underneath Matthew. 

“Damn, Corey, you’re amazing.” Matthew said, as he held Corey’s head in his hands. He looked around and rolled his eyes, as Corey tightened his mouth around Matthew’s heated cock. He pounded the desk and said, “Yeah, man, stick it in there.” 

Matthew moved to the front of the desk chair, as Corey’s finger wound underneath him. Matthew’s devilish hole crept open for one finger. He got his finger in Matthew, but he wanted to drive it in and out of him. His finger wouldn’t budge like it was pinned between two Herculean boulders. 

From around the corner, a large group of family members came before Matthew. His head was flat on the desk, but it popped up once he heard the dreaded sound of children. Matthew greeted them and said, “Hello, welcome.” He was getting his dick sucked under the counter. 

“Hi, we’d like to sign up for a membership to the aquarium.” The patriarch of the family spoke as he stepped forward. 

“Great.” Matthew replied, but he didn’t know how to sign someone up. He punched Corey on the shoulder and Corey handed him a disheveled registration form from off the floor. Matthew took it, handed it to the man, and said, “I just need you to fill this out for me.” 

The man took it and started to fill it out. Corey sucked all the way up and down Matthew, as the man completed the form. Matthew began to sweat, because he knew he was going to come. Corey didn’t know what was about to happen. 

“Honey, do we want the one with an extra guest?” The man turned to ask his wife holding a baby. 

“I don’t know.” She answered and looked at Matthew. She asked Matthew, “If I brought my sister when he’s at work could she get in?” 

Matthew didn’t know. Corey sucked Matthew and shook his head. Matthew understood and replied, “No.” 

“Okay. Yes, get the membership with a free guest, because you know Cynthia will want to come with me.” 

Corey felt Matthew’s dick shiver and deliver. Matthew pounded the desk beside the scribbling father. 

“Hey!” The man didn’t seem pleased. 

Matthew controlled his speech, as Corey swallowed him and Matthew exhaled, “I’m sorry. I keep rolling over my toe in this chair?” He stuffed his hands under the desk like he was in trouble only to nudge and commend Corey’s head working overtime. 

The man completed the form and slid it around for Matthew to input. He tapped Corey, but Corey was busy swallowing his festive testicles. He tapped him sharper and Corey twisted around the chair pedestal. 

Corey crawled under the saloon doors, stood up, smiled and said, “How are you folks doing today?” 

“We’re doing fine.” 

“You sure do need a membership.” Corey worked them up and made them feel good before taking over for Matthew and filing their membership. He had them starting the tour in less than a minute. 

“You know how to handle people like you do a cock.” Matthew laughed and got out of the chair. He started pulling his pants up and asked Corey, “Was it to your satisfaction?” 

“Was it to yours?” Corey laughed and Matthew could tell he had an erection in his pants. 

Matthew turned with his ass still out and said, “You should come over here.” Corey stepped over and Matthew pushed him where the chair would go. Corey’s ass pressed against his desk, as Matthew put his arms up on the partition with his ass beside him. Matthew looked over at Corey and said, “I’ll watch these directions if you need to beat off.” 

Corey’s back was to the cameras and he could watch for people outside coming from afar. He unzipped his khakis, got his dick through his boxers, and stroked it. He studied Matthew’s ass, as he covertly shook his infused cock. 

Matthew bent a hand down and pinched Corey’s nipple. It got Corey to use his free hand to ease open Matthew’s ass again. Matthew turned and said, “Here comes some people.” 

“Shit.” Corey hopped off the desk and put his dick away. 

Matthew pulled his pants up and stood there, as the people walked around the corner to use the elevator. They looked at each other. Corey pulled his dick out and Matthew’s ass back out. The people waited for the elevator to arrive from an angle that obscured Corey’s jerking cock. 

Corey jerked with one hand, as his other hand drove his finger inside Matthew. Matthew’s back tilted out and he relaxed. Corey stuck his finger up to his palm. He felt inside him like a wire hanger in an erroneous locked car door. Corey felt the ridges. Matthew felt the tenacity. They felt like sophomore lesbians. 

The elevator people laughed, as Corey shot onto Matthew’s rounded landscape. Corey’s hooked finger pulled his ass to catch all the creamy spasm. Matthew moved back to catch it on his voluminous ass. Matthew turned and saw the burning jets fly. He saw Corey’s exasperated grin and his tuned up cock sputtering drool. 

"You have a nice one too." 

Corey looked at Matthew and asked, “You have any more questions?” Corey wanted Matthew to experiment. 

Matthew grabbed the tissue box and asked, “Yeah, how do you print tickets?” 


End file.
